


You mean nothing (without the force)

by Asinarc



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo-Ren失去了原力 而且态度非常不好</p>
            </blockquote>





	You mean nothing (without the force)

***

Hux第一次见到Kylo的时候他跟在父亲的身后，腰板挺得笔直。Kylo被介绍为是未来的希望，黑暗的继承者。Hux平心而论还是很毕恭毕敬的。

但是Kylo拒绝了和他握手。那个比他还高那么一点的小屁孩只瞥了一眼他的伸出来的那只手，甚至连装装样子都不愿意。这太过分了，真的，太过分了。Hux不确信他的父亲是否恼怒，但他自己尴尬得无以复加。在其他某一个可计算的时空和宇宙中，一位11岁的未来之星小男孩拒绝了另一位出身贵族的重要角色的握手，从此开始了莫名其妙的七年宿敌和截然不同的人生道路。

扯远了。然而Hux可讨厌了对方不止七年。

等到他们开始共事时，Hux发现“合不来”真是一个相当保守的词语了。Kylo的“非庶民优越感”让Hux大概一天有30个小时强忍着不去杀死他，光是杀死他的方法他就已经想了无数种。Kylo总是那副嘴脸：高高在上、为所欲为。这一切都是因为他有该死的原力。

他敬畏原力。但说真的，他觉得Kylo这种蠢货根本不配拥有原力。

 

 

***

Hux不相信神明，将自己的愿望寄予一个不切实际的幻象太虚无缥缈了。他相信科学，相信书本上源远流长的知识。除了有些时候——有些时候，说不定真的会有某种不真实的力量让人心想事成。

事情一开始没有人察觉到异样。Kylo的脾气变得更坏。他妈的，Kylo的脾气还能变得更坏吗？

Hux发现不对是因为Kylo不再一天到晚卖弄他的原力了。他吃饭的时候老老实实地用手拿杯子，而不是将杯子漂浮在空中，再把葡萄酒洒Hux一身；他要么任凭房门大敞，要么就用手把门重重摔上；他出现在舰桥的时间越来越短——虽然以前也不长，但从未如此玩忽职守。

不得不承认，即便Kylo是个蠢货，他也是有（为数不多的）责任心的。

医疗室毫不意外地给出了Kylo从未造访过的答复，Hux决定自己去问问看。我真伟大，Hux想，我真不计前嫌。

Kylo在他的房间里像一只发霉的刺猬，对着他凶巴巴竖起了后背上的刺。气氛没有Hux想象的沉重。Hux自由自在地呼吸，就像在他船上的每个角落一样。没有压迫感，没有窒息感，因为根本没有往常那种近乎实体化的原力。他脱口而出：

“你的原力呢？”

Kylo的光剑在下一秒概概指着他的喉咙。

灼热隐隐约约刺痛了他的喉结，Hux眼睛都没眨地盯着对方。光剑收回去了，而Hux仍然试着保持严肃，不让自己大笑出声。

“不知道。”Kylo终于出声道，他看起来咬牙切齿，顽强地倨傲着对Hux抬起了下巴，“它消失了。”

Hux发出一个单音。

“是你的问题？”他根本无法克制住自己的幸灾乐祸，“还是所有武士？”

“我不知道！”Kylo暴怒的声音提高了许多。 _ **“去问最高领袖吗？”**_ 这句话明明白白写在他的脸上，又被咽回肚子里。

Hux咧开嘴角，“安静一点，Kylo-Ren。”他心情很好地提醒道，“如果你打算向我寻求帮助的话，最好听从我的命令。”

他看着Kylo额头上的那根青筋疯狂地跳动着。

“你对原力一无所知。”对方在良久的沉默以后发出接近嘶嘶的喉音。

Hux稍微向后退一步，和不知道什么时候凑在他面前的对方拉开距离。

“注意你的态度，Kylo-Ren。”他故意用戴着白手套的一只手掸了掸袖子，“我允许你向我解释我不懂的地方，不过我不保证我有耐心听你那套神棍的长篇大论。”

Kylo看上去想用指甲抠开他的颈动脉。他攥着光剑的手稍微发抖，最终还是收起了武器，不再以致命威胁的姿势面向对方。

这真是让人无从畏惧。

绝不是说Hux畏惧过他，只是毕竟他未曾剔除自己体内那种有关人类与生俱来的、对未知强大感到恐惧的基因。现在，近数十年前的窒息幻觉在他的喉咙里稍纵即逝，取而代之的是莫名涌上头顶的优越。

Kylo仍然死死盯着他。

“我们从哪儿开始？”Hux以一种能惊掉船员下巴的轻快语气说道。

 

说Hux“对原力一无所知”，根本是信口雌黄。

Kylo是不喜欢理论的那一个。理论知识随时可能被篡改，现实生活中巧合与偶然等大几率事件会把 _ **“本应当”**_ 搅得一塌糊涂。他更多时候信赖自己的切实经历。

相反，对于Hux，“理所应当”——就一定会是理所应当。

原力就像一切井井有序的科学，它的消失自然也是有迹可循。他可以组织一整支科学小队开发一个新课题，说不定不出三个月就可以解决问题。前提是这不会把Kylo失去原力的消息广而告之。

但宇宙里都是聪明人。第一舰队百分之百保险，科学家就不好说了。Kylo的仇人多得可以站满一个星系，一人捅一刀的话Kylo大概都会变成肉酱。即便Hux很乐意把看到Kylo身首分离，到头来承担后果的却还是他。这真是不划算。

Hux在心里唉声叹气，粗暴地从Kylo身体里抽出针管。几滴血珠沁在他的手臂上，被Hux随便地抹去了。

Kylo怀疑地打量换上橡胶手套的将军。后者用手指轻弹针筒，把血液注射进混合其他液体的一个试管，又将试管放进了一个复杂到说不上名字的仪器。仪器悄无声息地运作起来，Hux终于转身迎上了Kylo的目光。

“就这样？”Kylo问，轻哼一声。

Hux摁住他准备收回去的手臂。“才刚开始。”他说，笑起来的样子像条鬣狗。Kylo的小臂因为长久不经日晒而惨白，盲目给人细瘦的错觉，Hux的指尖若有似无地搭在他突起的肌肉上。

没有处理过的针孔又渗出血。Kylo伸手扼住Hux的脖子，把他猛地拉到床沿。Hux发出一声窒息的惊呼，下意识反扭住他的手腕。两个人在施展不开的小范围中展开搏斗，直到最后都喘着粗气，停下动作，Hux的手术刀搭在对方的动脉上。

Hux大口喘气，愤怒鼓噪在他的脑子里。他又把刀柄向下重压几分，溢出一道细细血痕。Kylo一动不动地躺在床上，同样呼吸急促，眼睛像磨尖的石杵般抵着他。

像是有人打开了储水池的塞子，Hux的狂怒流走。他突然笑起来。

“你在害怕什么？”他假惺惺地甜蜜问道，手上泄了劲，刀刃从Kylo的皮肤里拔了出来。他的另一只手先前为了制服对方仍握在Kylo的手臂上，现在握得更紧，手指陷进皮肤。Hux的鼻尖几乎贴上Kylo。屋子里不光有消毒水味道，还有血腥味了。

Kylo动了动嘴唇，露出一个讥讽的冷笑。

“我不相信你。”他说。

Hux并不意外。“当然了。”，他轻松地耸耸肩，心想你要是相信了脑子才叫有问题，“不过你也没有其他选择。”他回答道。

 

 

***

Hux第一次见到Kylo的时候，他们两个连年轻人都算不上。和平共处再艰难不过，不捅死对方就是天大的宽容。

Hux不喜欢冷兵器，不代表他不会用。他被安排与Kylo共同练习剑法，乍听上去似乎合情合理。年纪还不大的Hux应承下来时甚至还是满心欢喜。

他忘记Kylo被当做一个绝地武士来训练。

其实他没忘，而是当初他并不能理解Kylo心中的那种呼之欲出的仇恨。单单解释为对黑暗力量的渴求未免太过单薄，说是青春期固有烦恼又太过随意。他没有想到Kylo憎恶所有人。 **所有人。** 他在练习场被对方压在身下，喉咙被像铁钳挟住。

他不能呼吸。他从没面临过死亡，也从来没有考虑过死亡的接近。他惊恐地试图挣脱，更为惊恐地发现黑头发的那个人是真的想掐死自己。

Kylo在最后一刻松开手指，Hux无力地翻了个身，任凭自己四肢着地趴在地上，激烈而无声地呛咳和干呕起来，眼泪鼻涕流了满脸。Kylo的黑皮鞋尖在他模糊的视野之内锃锃发亮。

父亲告诫过他， _ **没有朋友。**_ 他始终心里明白，却此时此刻才体会到，Kylo才是把这门学问融会贯通的那个人。Kylo-Ren穿着从那时起就穿着的黑袍子，向后退了一步，好像什么都没有发生，摆出了继续的架势。

实践的必要性。 _ **没有朋友，记住了。**_ 这是第一课。

 

 

***

合作伙伴不可或缺。就算你的合作伙伴现在已经是半个废物，也不知道以后哪里会需要依仗他的地方。

但Kylo根本没有给他提供过任何依仗的机会，他给Hux带来的就是麻烦、麻烦和一大堆麻烦。把他作为底牌真是糟糕透顶的主意。谁让最高领袖青睐他呢？再说一遍，谁让他拥有原力呢？

现在，暂时失去原力的Kylo被压在病床上，仰着脆弱不堪的脖子，任由Hux为他在颈上包裹绷带。他感觉到对方的喉咙稍微动了一下，自作主张（且过于自满）地认定那是由于紧张。

出于某种原因，他停下动作。Kylo的眼睛跟着他移动，仍然保持着警惕。Hux的拇指覆盖在Kylo的伤口上，这一次Kylo确实在吞咽，喉结以他能感受到的方式起伏。Hux想抠开他的伤口，取而代之，他换嘴唇贴上他的喉咙。

在他顺着脖颈一溜吻上下巴之前他很确定Kylo会用连第一舰队都想象不出的残忍手法把他杀死，然而Kylo并没有这么做。直到Hux的吻停在Kylo的嘴边时，Kylo才有所回应：他揪住Hux的头发，持续下去的吻汹涌又暴力。

Hux头皮被拉扯得生疼，脑后两侧位置也在隐隐作痛，让他有点怀疑对面那个人是不是正在读他的大脑。

他想开个玩笑，事实是他真的觉得有点好笑。上一秒他们还在你死我活，接下来他就管不住自己的裤裆。不是说这意味着他不想杀死他了，他想得要命，只不过他即将刺穿对方喉咙的东西从刀子变成阴茎。

“医务室。”Kylo的头发在Hux的手指上打结，Hux另一只手的拇指去摸Kylo被撑到裂开的嘴角，“医务室总是这样。”

Kylo大概没听懂，但Hux被自己逗笑了。他低低笑起来，Kylo放大的瞳孔像枪膛。对方的口腔包裹得更紧了，Hux的拇指又顺着停留在锋利的牙齿上，把溢出来的口水抹开。

 

这个姿势非常不舒服。

权利与性，正常人都会选前者。拥有权利的人从不缺少抚慰，Hux特为尤甚，以至于他觉得自己现在简直是屈尊。他屈尊跨坐在对方的胸前，硬起来的阴茎快要撑开裤子。耻辱唷。Kylo突出的肋骨硌得他小腿内侧发疼。

真是遭罪。本来他就对这种事情没有太多想法，就算是日常生理需要，他也完全可以安安稳稳躺在床上，自然有熟练角色替他解决。而不是自己亲身上阵，甚至还要腾出一只手，为了揪住对方的半长不短的黑卷头发。

没有原力不耽误Kylo洗头，谢天谢地。他的头发在Hux手指间顺得像只猫，必须绕上几圈才能拽紧。他的动作粗暴——连把龟头贴上Kylo嘴角的时候都有够用力——但没能像他想象的那样冷漠起来。

他没有过分狂热就已经很克制了。

Kylo满脸厌恶和鄙夷，却并非不情愿。至少Hux不认为他不情愿，而近乎说是 **顺从** 地张开嘴。Hux想把这个词在对方耳边说出来，拖长音，但这就回说不定Kylo就会真的把他咬断了。他不愿意冒这个险。

Kylo没有闭上眼，他可不是那种给别人口交的时候会闭眼的家伙。这也没什么不好，实事求是，Hux再满意不过。他能看见赤裸裸的憎恶和欲望，他喜欢这个，两者都喜欢。

他顶得更深，几乎整根没入到对方嘴里，让Kylo条件反射地喉咙急缩。Hux短促地闷哼一声，没来得及撤出就已经射了出来。

Kylo的牙齿剐过Hux疲软的阴茎，痛得他一缩。然后他憋在嘴边的骂词随着Kylo皱着的眉毛转头往地上吐出精液的时候消失了。

他一点都不相信这不是报复，但他占的便宜更大，相比较起来一个软鸡巴上的疼痛就算不得什么了。Kylo又吐了一口唾沫，眉毛皱得更紧，一副苦大仇深的样子。Hux把手指探进对方嘴里，不知道口腔内壁上黏稠的东西口水还是他的精液，又无意识想拉扯他的舌头，被Kylo不耐烦地躲开了。

于是他换了自己的嘴唇，改用软绵绵的舌头搅他。分开时，Kylo脸上挂着假笑。

"检查？"他说，"哈。"

Hux从病床上（Kylo的肋骨上）爬下来，整理自己的前襟和头发。他的脊椎因为弯曲而酸痛，下床的时候差点因为血液不循环摔倒。一转身就对上Kylo嘲弄的眼神。

"我善于利用等待检查结果的间隙时间。"他反唇相讥道。

Kylo的假笑变成一种Hux从没见过的危险微笑，他防备地瞪视回去，却注意到对方脸上已经凝固的精液。

"那'结果'呢？"Kylo慢悠悠问。

 ** _慢——悠悠_** 地问。有东西窜上Hux的脊椎，不再是酸痛，是类似寒噤的一个激灵，像跑完十公里突然进了空调屋，像闪电劈落之前空气中疯狂摩擦的无数电荷让头发丝立起来。

仪器开始滴滴报警，Hux有理由公事公办地清嗓子假装大家都有正事要干。妈的，他的阴茎还在疼，他的脑袋也疼了起来，鉴于是Kylo的错，总是Kylo的错，所以就不意外了。

 

*** __  
一个秘密：Hux很早就发现自己讨厌A片，但挺久以后才发现自己是基佬。  
另一个秘密：Hux在受到惊吓的时候会吓懵，这样就没有人能看出他被吓到了。

 

这是一件发生在很久以前的事，Hux希望自己已经忘得一干二净了，但也拿不准如果自己忘了但另一个人还记得，是不是会更糟。

他记得自己锁了门，但收到最高领袖直接委托的Kylo就像一头横冲直撞的野牛；  
也有可能确实是他忘记了，或者识别锁出了什么故障。

不论如何，反正Kylo已经站在了房门口。他向前走了两步，机械门在他身后无声地滑上。他面前的Hux手里还握着自己的阴茎，房间里蔓延着被尽量放低的呻吟背景音，液晶屏幕上一根触手正缠住一个女人的大腿。

Kylo的嘴巴半张不开，好像说话说了一半。

Hux字面意义上地跳起来，显示屏应声熄灭，留下一片黑漆漆的空洞。 __ **什么都别说！** 他想着，声音在他的胃里尖叫。他的裤子还褪到一半，拉开的拉锁敞开在突起上，露出的内裤引人注目。

Hux面无表情，脑子里是一片白热。然后Kylo又上前两步，没等他反应过来就到了他的眼前，近得几乎脸贴脸。

Kylo-Ren总有打断别人的本事，好像把人气得没话说是他的天赋，这一次Hux甚至没有来得及说话。他眨眼睛，搞不明白此时状况，就算Kylo的手伸进了他的内裤。

值得强调许多次的：Hux是个理论家，Kylo则是个实践主义者。

他本来以为对方这么胸有成竹信心满满，一定是游刃有余。没想到圈住他阴茎的手指干巴巴地前后撸动，毫无技巧。

不过Hux没有什么立场去嫌弃，毕竟饶是如此这个理论派也没能看过大量A片受过再多耳濡目染，他觉得快感像超新星爆炸在他的下半身，顺着骨髓煮开脑浆。他的喘息声像被绑住鳃的鱼。

爆炸之后的超新星理论上应该塌缩成黑洞。Hux睁开眼，Kylo正一脸不爽地甩着修长手指上的黏液。

Hux的手磕磕绊绊地伸进他累赘的袍子，费了好大劲才解开了他的裤子。为了让他靠近，他不得已拉住Kylo的一只手臂。Hux的后背顶在墙上，Kylo正低头莫测地看着他，几乎倚在他身上。

“礼尚往来。”Hux说，多半有点恼羞成怒地解释道。

Kylo倒是莫名地比他还震怒，其表现就是他一声不吭地接受了Hux抚慰。羞恼和愤怒这个时候又钻回Hux的喉咙里，他手下用力，Kylo射得比他还快。

而Kylo掉头就走的速度更快。

 

_第三个秘密：Kylo的第一次手淫是替Hux做的。_

 

***  
飞船极其拥挤，Kylo不得不把自己蜷起来才能勉强坐下。驾驶座上的Hux倒是显得轻松得多。

“再说一遍？我们为什么要坐这架紧急运输机？”Kylo咬牙切齿地问。他的眼睛紧盯着Hux的后脑勺，似乎准备用目光把他开一个洞。

“因为这是我能调动的最快、最方便的飞船，省时省力。”Hux说，“更重要的是，只有它是可以单独驾驶的，鉴于你连怎么控制方向都不知道。”

两个人本可以陷入到舒适的沉默中，但Kylo可不愿意放弃他冷嘲热讽的好机会。他把自己两条屈起来的腿换个姿势扭曲，“你是个总指挥官。”他一脸厌恶道，“你就不能找一艘好一点的船？”

Hux脸上 ** _“我故意的”_** 四个大字就算无法读心也昭然若揭，Kylo气急败坏地把脸转开。

 

这是一个贫瘠的星球，没有矿产自然也就意味着没有开发的必要。飞船降落的位置离一个山洞不远，Hux手里拿着一个仪器，随着他的上下比划发出有节奏的声音。

Kylo紧随其后，空气里若有似无地弥漫着一股让Hux后背一紧的气氛。他看着Kylo弯腰捻起一小撮砂土，把它握在掌心。

“你的科学告诉你什么了吗？”他对着Hux的手点了点下巴。

Hux可不是傻子，他把仪器收起来，反问道：“你发现什么了吗？”

Kylo冷笑一声，不屑地扫了一眼Hux的动作，最后还是回答了。“对。”他承认，“我能感受到它。”

纤原体浓度的度数很高，特别因为这里看上去只是一片石头山，几乎没有生命的存在，原因则更加值得考证。如果在一切解决以后，Kylo没有“因为自己尊严受辱”而毁掉这个星球还有Hux的话，那就好办得多了。

Hux隐隐约约已经开始感到遗憾了，他在思忖今后是否还可能再有一次这样的机会 _（完全的控制和优越；不是指口交或任何性行为）_ ，答案接近于无。Kylo打量他的眼神可以称之为警惕，更多的他却表述不出来。

Kylo闭上了眼睛，像在思考或是聆听什么。片刻以后，他迈开大步向前走去，把Hux甩在后面。

“不要着急， _ **士兵**_ 。”Hux慢条斯理地整理着手套，在背后喊他，“你现在还得服从我的命令。”

Kylo停下脚步，却没有转身。Hux走到了他的身边，背着手。他们的肩膀几乎靠在了一起。在Kylo不像这样有事相求之前，他总和Hux保持着起码一臂的距离，好像靠近一点就会毒死他似的。

Kylo转过身了。他逼近Hux，Hux没有后退。直到对方抓住了Hux的领子，把他整个人向上提起，五官因为愤怒几近狰狞。

“你这么笃定我不会杀了你？”他问，他的关节硬邦邦地抵在Hux的锁骨上。

Hux没回答，他的脸涨得通红，呼吸狭窄而艰难。这样说不出话。

Kylo扔下Hux，Hux略显狼狈地后退几步，大声咳嗽着，揉着自己的喉咙。他想着割断对方的气管，让对方大口呼吸却无法吸进一口空气；要么关进真空舱，让他的大脑烂成一滩浆糊。

让他身临其境地感受到每一次他带给自己的痛苦。人生中第一次生理上的窒息感和灵魂上的窒息感，通通可以原数奉还。他真的不小气，对不对？

“至少我能杀了你。不光是现在，哪怕是以前或者以后，我都照样可以。”Hux冷冷地说，“但我 ** _还_** 没有，这个你再清楚不过了。”

 

***  
_“太过明显的敌意都称之不上威胁，充其量叫做麻烦。”父亲说，“只有潜在的才叫威胁。”_

 

***  
Kylo闭着眼睛，盘腿坐在山洞的正中间。Hux站在山洞口，手里握着爆能枪为对方警戒。

世界风平浪静得仿佛静止，Hux抽空百无聊赖地打量进入冥想状态的Kylo。他手心全是汗，枪柄几乎打滑。

他不想承认，但他确实在紧张Kylo恢复原力的那一刻。唯独此份权力来得荒谬又突然，也让他无法推测接下来的事态发展。

Hux转过身，正好对上Kylo的已经睁开了的眼睛。

空气像是胶质般流动，Hux不用开口就知道问题已经得到解决，沙子在狭窄的石穴里形成旋风状的隔层又猝然坠落回地面，周遭先是猛然间变得炙热，随即降回一贯的干燥的阴冷。他松了一口气，然而奇怪的失落感却打水漂一样浮起来。

他的枪从手指间滑落。并不是因为Hux没有握住，而是Kylo抬起手的动作把它甩到了一边。

没了武器防身的感觉让Hux感觉像是失去双臂。他突然发觉自己忽略了这样一种可能性： _ **Kylo的确想要杀死他。**_ 长久以来，他从未把Kylo当做一个威胁。也许他无法听从自己的命令，他们两人的合作也从不可能达成最大效益，甚至连目标都全然不同，但他们至少站在一边。

大概？

Hux的后背砰地一下撞在石壁上，嗓子里有血的腥甜气，要是对方力气再大些恐怕连内脏都会摔扁。后脑被撞得整个世界摇晃了一下。对这种 **绝对力量** 的憎恶原本在Hux脑海中已经模糊不清， Kylo直截了当地让它们重新清晰起来。

他没有摔倒在地上，确切地说，他根本没有再摔下去，而是像被看不见的墙死死摁住似的。

看不见的手缓慢地把他的皮带解开。Kylo踱步走到他的面前。

Hux一言不发地回视。语言太多余，他们从来都不是能言善道的人，更没有一腔温情。他的怒火顶上他的胸腔，压住一口让人憋闷至极的血。好了，这就可以了。一颗螺丝可以毁掉一艘飞船，一个零件可以灭亡一个国家。Hux毫不怀疑某些潜在的东西会毁掉一切，即便他已经足够小心谨慎——但还不够，有些情绪他无法避免。

 _控制。_ 他想，他瞪着眼前这个人在心底叫嚣。 _控制。控制。控制。_

他无法控制他，反过来，对方又可以把他在掌心把玩簸弄。

 

Kylo停下步子，再向前倾倚他就可以吻上Hux的嘴角。后者的嘴巴怀疑地抿成一条线，而Kylo盯着他，手指搭在Hux皮带的搭扣上。

他没有问。他不需要知道对方的企图，最重要的是，倘若他开口这就是另一种形式上的认输。

Kylo的吻烙在他的小腹的肌肉上。Hux下身一抖，阴茎几乎登时挺立起来。

如果他的手能够活动，他就要揪住Kylo的头发，质问他到底在做什么。被强迫口交是一回事，主动跪在他身前提供口交的意义就大相径庭了。可是他的手一动也动不了，Kylo的动作并非温柔，而是一种单纯的漫不经心，迟缓得逼人发疯。

没有疼痛。但Hux宁可充满疼痛。温情容易让大脑产生错觉。Kylo的鼻尖蹭他股间的耻毛，舌头滑腻地舔过柱体再含住，把它统统包裹进温热的口腔。

这真让人恐慌。

这一次不会和任何一次重合。 _他十几岁时对方帮自己手淫，自己把他的手套弄得一塌糊涂；几次混沌；医院里的半强迫。_ 这一次与任何一次都完全不同，甚至他做过的最离谱的梦里也没有：Kylo的舌尖在他的龟头上打着转。

空气突然抽紧，像皮鞭般卡在他的脖颈上，几乎与此同时他在大脑的瞬间缺氧中达到了高潮。有几秒他的思绪里一片空白，脚趾微蜷，终于释放的阴茎松垮地倾拉着。他的脖子上什么感觉也没有，好像喘不过气只是错觉。又似乎他夺回了 _控制权_ 。

 

Kylo泄了劲，Hux应声从墙壁上倒了下来，勉强才让双脚同时着地站直。但Kylo很快就欺身上前，这回他没把精液吐掉，含着那一口东西去吻Hux。

Hux可没屈服，但Kylo口腔的诱惑又太大。于是他自己的精液在亲吻的间隙中从嘴唇边和下巴上淌下来。Kylo舔舐他的喉咙，牙齿停在他的动脉上。

Hux的另一把上了膛的爆能枪抵在Kylo的小腹。

Kylo偏头看他，两个人心照不宣地对彼此微笑，竟然有默契的假象。Kylo突然死死咬住他脖颈上面一点的皮肤，用力大到几乎咬穿，Hux只要挣扎就会生生撕扯下来一块皮肉那样使劲。

Hux状似无防备地仰着下巴，为他露出自己的弱点。他出身显赫，家境优越，教养十足，善于控制内心情绪，完全用不着脏话。

“操。”Hux小声嘟哝。

Kylo埋在他的颈间，用舌头擦掉伤口处流出来的血。

 

END


End file.
